M1911
M1911 – amerykański pistolet, który pojawił się w prawie wszystkich grach z serii Call of Duty i tym samym zyskał miano ,,klasycznego". Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive M1911 występuje na początku każdej misji kampanii amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej. Pomimo tego trudno jest znaleźć amunicję do niego. Maksymalna ilość amunicji wynosi 56 naboi czyli 8 magazynków. Colt_.45_COD.png|M1911 Call of Duty 2 Trudniej go znaleźć z uwagi na to, że nie można nosić trzech broni a tylko dwie. Można go znaleźć jednak w trzech amerykańskich misjach, w tym dwóch jako broń startowa. Dźwięk wystrzału został niezmieniony. 114px-M19112.png|M1911 w Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One M1911 Colt występuje w trybie multiplayer. W Call of Duty: Big Red One możemy trzymać 2 pistolety Colt jednocześnie. Call of Duty 3 Pistolet M1911 występuje w trybie multiplayer. Zabija około 3-4 strzałami zależnie od miejsca w jakie trafiono przeciwnika. Za ciekawostkę można uznać to, że jest to pierwsza odsłona Call of Duty, w której trzymamy tę broń inaczej niż w poprzednich odsłonach. CoD3 M1911.jpg|M1911 w Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare pistolet Colt jest bronią startową w misjach Polowanie, Szok i zdumienie oraz Koniec gry. Znaleźć go można także w misjach Charlie, nie surfuj, Bagno, Świnia bojowa i Klub Mile High. W misji "Koniec gry" za pomocą komendy give all ''można uzyskać Colta ze specjalnym białym kamuflażem. M1911_MW.png|Colt 45 M1911_Supressor_MW.png|Colt 45 z tłumikiem Call of Duty: World at War M1911 pojawia się w każdej misji w kampanii amerykańskiej, podniesiony od zmarłych Amerykanów. Na dodatek jest bronią startową w misjach Mały opór i Twarde lądowanie. W trybie zombie można pistolet ulepszyć dzięki czemu będzie strzelał granatami, a jego nazwa zmieni się na "C-3000 b1at-ch35". M1911.PNG|M1911 C-3000_B1atch35.jpg|C-3000 B1atch35 - ulepszony M1911 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintedno DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare występuje pistolet Colt. Nie różni się niczym od odpowiednika z Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. M1911_MW2.png|M1911 Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania M1911 w grze występuje jako standardowa poboczna broń na wyposażeniu USMC oraz CIA. Pojawia się w następujących misjach: * "Dekret prezydenta" podczas halucynacji Aleksa Masona; * "GOS" na wyposażeniu marine zabitego przez pocisk moździerzowy podczas transportowania Hudsona do tunelu. Tutaj też gracz ma możliwość po raz pierwszy skorzystać z tej broni. * "Victor Charlie", gdzie Mason wykorzystuje go do zabicia 2 żołnierzy NVA, którzy strzelali do pilotów rozbitego śmigłowca. Do momentu zamiany wyposażenia po wysadzeniu C4 jest poboczną bronią. W wersji na Wii jest z graczem do momentu wejścia do tunelu; * "WMD" w wersji z tłumikiem jako poboczna broń Jasona Hudsona do momentu polepszenia się pogody. Tryb dla wielu graczy M1911 jest dostępny od początku, tak samo jak ASP i Makarow z którymi dzieli takie parametry jak obrażenia, efektywny zasięg. Początkowo wraz z dodatkiem powiększony magazynek ma najwięcej nabojów w magazynku, jednak potem przegrywa pod tym względem z CZ-75 mającym w tej konfiguracji aż 18 nabojów. Ze względu na przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny, łatwy do skorygowania odrzut oraz otoczkę historyczną jest najczęściej wybieranym pistoletem. Niezalecany do niego jest dodatek Dwie bronie, ponieważ w tej konfiguracji każdy inny pistolet wypada lepiej. Pojawia się także podczas Ostatniego bastionu, kiedy to gracz nie ma na wyposażeniu pistoleta. Tryb zombie Broń pojawia się w każdej mapie zombie oprócz Dead Ops Arcade jako początkowe wyposażenie graczy. W kilku pierwszych rundach spisuje się nie najgorzej, jednak już w 5-6 rundzie staje się tylko narzędziem do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Mustang & Sally. Ulepszenie daje graczowi broń w konfiguracji Dwie bronie strzelająca granatami i posiadającą 50 nabojów w zapasie. Wysoce skuteczna broń zdolna do zabijania dużych grup zombie w wyższych rundach, jednak ze względu na jej charakter zalecany jest atut PHD Flopper. Dodatkowo ulepszony M1911 może otrzymać gracz w trybie solo, jeśli jest podczas Drugiej Szansy i nie ma pistoletu równie mocnego co Mustang & Sally. M1911_1st_Person_BO.png|M1911 dostępny w trybie Zombies i Multiplayer M1911_Singleplayer_1st_Person_BO.png|M1911 dostępny w kampani M1911_Dual_Wield_BO.png|M1911 w dwóch dłoniach Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W Modern Warfare 3 zarówno M1911 .45, jak i Beretta zostały wyparte przez USP .45, lecz Colty pojawią się epizodycznie. W Prologu pojawia się, w czasie halucynacji Soapa przedstawiających śmierć Zachajewa, w misji Persona non Grata po przejęciu kontroli nad BPN, widać go w kaburze Jurija, a w misji Znowu to samo, w kaburze Price'a, w Mind the Gap mają go niektórzy przeciwnicy, a po śmierci Soapa, Price kładzie na jego zwłokach ten pistolet. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Występuje w kampanii i w trybie Zombie. Jego magazynek mieści 8 naboi. W misji w Panamie jest bronią dodatkową Alexa Masona. 2014-03-03 00040.jpg Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Broń pojawiła się 29 września 2015 roku. Niezwykle skuteczna, z bliskiej odległości zdolna do zabicia wroga 2 trafieniami, na średnim wymaga 4. (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki Call of Duty: Black Ops * M1911 w wersji Dwie bronie posiada unikatową animację wyciągania i przeładowania. Przypomina ona sposób w jaki z tą wersją obchodzą się zawodowi żołnierze. * W kampanii naukowcy z grupy Wniebowstąpienie przy pasie mają kabury z M1911 wykorzystującym model z Call of Duty: World at War. * W trybie dla wielu graczy oraz zombie mamy do czynienia z wersją pokrytą niklem, która nie pojawia się w kampanii. * Na zdjęciu po zakończeniu intro można zauważyć żołnierza trzymającego pistolet M1911 podpisany "Sally". Do tej broni zawiązuje wyzwanie "Sally lubi krew". * Nazwa ulepszonego M1911 jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do wersji samochodu Mustang pojawiającej się w amerykańskiej kulturze. Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Black Ops II